Golden lady
by Aelita Chibi Himemori-Chan
Summary: "Yah... Aku Ino Yamanaka dan AKU MASIH SENDIRI!"


v(^.^) Golden Lady (^.^)v

by, Hime-Chan

© Masashi Kishimoto

"Ayo lebih cepat!"

"Dasar gila." Ino mempercepat langkah kakinya tapi Sasuke malah meniup peluitnya makin kencang tanda jika larinya masih kurang cepat,"Baiklah untuk hari ini cukup. Jika kau masih memecahkan pot tetangga besok, hukumanmu kutambah." Sasuke berujar datar seraya berbalik sambil melambaikan tangannya meninggalkan Ino.

"Huh... Ketua warga? Yang benar saja?"

"Ino!" Ino berbalik mendapati Naruto tengah berlari kearahnya,"Hai..." Sapa Ino dengan wajah memelas. Naruto hanya tersenyum ceria membuat sang gadis makin kesal. Ia segera berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang mulai mengikutinya,"Berbaliklah." Pintanya manja, Ino menghela nafas kesal,'Dia seperti anak anjing.'

"Ya?" Ino menyunggingkan senyum lembut membuat Naruto tertawa senang dan berlari mendekati Ino.

"Besok aku mulai tes masuk universitas."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Hebat!" Ino berhambur memeluk Naruto senang,"Aku bangga padamu!" Pelukan Ino mengerat pada Naruto, yang dipeluk hanya tertawa senang,"Jadi, apa sekarang kau mau jadi pacarku?" Pinta Naruto penuh harap, mendengar pertanyaan Naruto Ino segera melepaskan pelukannya dan memukul kening lelaki dihadapannya.

"Belajarlah dengan benar.."

"Tapi..."

"Aku akan menikah denganmu, jika kau sudah jadi jaksa. Belajarlah." Ino segera memasuki kamarnya tanpa menatap Naruto. Masih butuh waktu sekitar lima tahun lagi untuk menyadari jika ia benar-benar mencintai Naruto.

...5 th kemudian...

'Maaf Ino, hari ini ada pekerjaan penting.'

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Ino!"

"Ya?"

"Kau mendengarkan kami kan?" Matsuri mendelik kesal pada sahabatnya tersebut. Ino hanya menggaruk pelipisnya canggung, ia meminum teh dihadapannya tenang,"Menikah itu membosankan."

"A-apa?" Hinata mengernyit tak mengerti maksud ucapan Ino, Ino pun tertawa renyah,"Kebanyakan wanita merasa akan bahagia jika menikah. Tapi kenyataannya ibu rumah tangga, lebih mudah mengalami penuaan dini." Hinata menundukan kepalanya agak terluka dengan ucapan Ino.

"Astaga, simpan saja devinisi pernikahanmu itu... Jangan dengarkan dia Hinata." Konan mendelik kesal melihat wajah seolah tanpa dosa Ino.

"Aku salah? Sudahlah... Ayo kita bersenang-senang!"

...

...

...

"Kau?"

"I-ino?" Naruto menelan ludah kaget melihat Ino telah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Hah... Jadi ini yang kau maksud dinas?" Teriak Ino marah melihat Naruto duduk dengan seorang gadis berambut pink. Ia memutar matanya kesal dan makin kesal saat Naruto mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi ceria,"Sudah lama ya?"

"Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya si Gadis agak tak suka dengan sikap serampangan Ino.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Ino mengulang pertanyaan gadis disamping Naruto,"Dia Sakura pacarku."

"Pacarku? Kau pasti ingin mati!" Ino menarik rambut Naruto hingga rontok tapi Naruto segera mendorong tubuh Ino menjauh hingga terjatuh. Naruto membereskan kemejanya yang terlihat sedikit kusut.

"Ino, jangan seperti ini. Ayo pergi, temanku selalu seperti itu."

"Tapi aku tak suka."

"Sudahlah. Kita pergi saja."

"Hei! Dasar bajingan! Brengsek!" Ino berteriak sekeras mungkin namun Naruto tetap tak bergeming. Ia meninggalkan Ino sendiri dengan ratusan pasang mata yang menatapnya nanar.

"Harusnya kau senang. Mulai hari ini takan ada yang memecahkan pot tetangga lagi dan melimpahkan kesalahannya padamu." Sasuke menghampiri Ino. Ia segera membuka jaketnya dan menutupi tubuh Ino yang agak terbuka. Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya beberapa lama dan kembali berjalan keluar dari kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah menonton mereka.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, tapi Ino lebih suka bangkit sendiri seperti yang selalu ia lakukan biasanya. Ia berjalan pelan meninggalkan rumah makan tersebut dengan penampilan acak-acakan. Ia tak peduli meskipun ia terlihat begitu menyedihkan didepan sahabat-sahabat baiknya dan dihadapan Sasuke orang paling menjengkelkan dihidupnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke mengikuti Ino dibelakangnya, ia sengaja tak mengambil jarak terlalu dekat karena takut Ino merasa terganggu tapi apartemen mereka telah terlewat cukup jauh, ia takut Ino terluka hingga terserang amnesia dadakan.

"Hiks... Hiks..." Sasuke menatap punggung Ino bingung mendengar isakan gadis tersebut. Ia tak mengerti caranya menenangkan orang yang sedang menangis,"Ayo pulang." Bujuk Sasuke dengan suara datar. Sama sekali tak terlihat tengah membujuk.

"Memelihara anak anjing lebih baik..."

"..."

"Benar, anjing mahluk yang paling setia pada majikannya. Bahkan memelihara anjing lebih baik dari pada membesarkan penghianat sepertinya." Ino jatuh terduduk dipinggir jalan, kali ini berhasil membuat Sasuke panik. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan,"Jangan seperti ini."

"A-aku, aku melakukan upacara seribu kali memberi salam pada Budha agar dia lulus ujian, mengelilingi apartemen tiap pagi karena dia selalu memecahkan pot saat datang kekamarku, aku bahkan tidur dengannya saat dia lulus kuliah meskipun hanya tidur disampingnya tapi aku serius saat bilang aku akan menikah dengannya jika dia menjadi jaksa. Tapi dia meninggalkanku hanya karena aku menyuruhnya belajar.."

"Diamlah... Kenapa kau cerewet sekali?" Wajah Sasuke tiba-tiba menjadi terlihat kesal. Ia menarik Ino dan mengangkat tubuh Ino membawanya pulang.

Ino menyenderkan kepalanya kepundak Sasuke yang masih menggendongnya. Tak ada yang bicara, mereka tak tahu harus bicara apa. Ino hanya tersenyum kecil menyadari jika setelah enam tahun ia tinggal diapartemennya saat ini hanya Sasuke yang benar-benar mengenalnya dengan baik. Sasuke selalu menghukumnya tiap pagi, ia bahkan pernah melihat Ino memakan roti yang ia temukan didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Makasih."

"Hm..."

...

...

...

"Semangat! Semangat! Huh, jangan bercanda. Setengah dari manusia didunia adalah laki-laki. Aku takan menderita karena bajingan kecil seperti itu." Ino terus bicara sambil berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya, ia hendak masuk kerja tapi saat ia hendak menuruni anak tangga ia bertemu dengan Sasuke. Wajah Ino sontak memerah malu, teringat kejadian semalam,'Bermuka tebalah sedikit. Lagi pula dia sudah mengetahui semua hal buruk dalam dirimu Ino.' Ino menegakan tubuhnya dan segera berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke seolah tak pernah terjadi apapun membuat Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum samar. Kelakuan bodoh Ino selalu membuatnya tertawa.

"Ino!"

"Deidara?" Ino membulatkan matanya tak percaya Deidara teman SMU nya kini berdiri didepannya. Tapi bukan Deidara yang ia lihat melainkan mobil mewah yang pemuda itu bawa. Ino sama sekali tak berkedip untuk beberapa lama,"Kau tak merindukanku?"

"Ya?" Ino segera tersenyum selembut mungkin dan mendekati Deidara dengan gaya seanggun mungkin,"Sudah lama ya?" Ucap Ino pelan, ia meniru ucapan Hinata karena menurut Sasuke laki-laki sangat menyukai gadis kalem seperti Hinata.

"Haha... Iya. Adiku juga tinggal disekitar sini."

"Benarkah? Siapa? Mungkin aku mengenalnya."

"Namanya Naruto."

"Apa?!" Tanya Ino setengah membentak. Mendengar nama Naruto urat-urat dikepalanya terasa menegang karena kesal,"K-kau kenapa?"

"Ah.. tak apa-apa, ternyata anak itu." Ino kembali tersenyum lembut,"Aku baru tahu kau saudara Naruto."

"Orang tua kami bercerai, jadi kami tidak tinggal bersama."

"Oh, pantas saja."

"Ayo masuk, aku akan mengantarmu ketempat kerjamu." Ajak Deidara ramah. Ia membukakan pintu untuk Ino dan Ino pun kembali pura-pura tersenyum manis seperti yang selalu ia lihat dari Hinata.

"Kudengar Hinata akan menikah?" Deidara membuka percakapan. Sesekali ia melihat wajah Ino dari ekor matanya,"Ya, dia menikah dengan Neji."

"Kukira mereka saudara."

"Seperti itulah keluarga Hyuuga." Terang Ino. Deidara menganggukan kepalanya meski agak kurang paham maksud kata-kata seperti itulah keluarga Hyuuga,"Lalu kau sendiri?"

"Ya?"

"Banyak yang bilang pemikiran wanita sukses akan perlahan berubah saat usianya duapuluh lima. Apa benar?"

"Entahlah." Jawab Ino bingung,"Apa yang kau butuhkan dari seorang pria?" Tanya Deidara lagi.

,'Uang, kekayaan, kekuasaan dan kesenangan lainnya.' Fikir Ino sambil tertawa nista dalam hati. Ino tersenyum kecil menatap Deidara,"Pasti cinta. Kau memang wanita yang berbeda. Kesuksesan tak membuatmu angkuh." Puji Deidara lega, Ino hanya terkikik pelan. Ia menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui ucapan Deidara meski tidak dalam hatinya.

"Ini tempat kerjamu?"

"Ya. Makasih."

"Ya, selamat kerja." Deidara melambaikan tangannya dibalas oleh Ino sebelum ia memasuki tempat kerjanya dengan wajah secerah mentari. Ia merasa sikap pura-puranya saat dihadapan Deidara sejak mereka masih SMU akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Ino tentu tahu jika keluarga Namikaze adalah keluarga ningrat, berdarah biru dan paling disegani diKonoha.

...

...

...

"Ini untukmu."

Ino membulatkan matanya tak percaya melihat sebuah mobil mewah telah terparkir manis didepan apartemennya, terlebih Deidara yang membawanya. Tapi ingat harus menjaga etika, Ino pura-pura marah dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kau marah? Aku hanya berusaha menunjukan kepedulianku pada sahabat lama."

"Kau kira aku bisa dibeli dengan barang-barang seperti itu?" Tanya Ino marah, Deidara segera memeluknya erat,"Maaf."

"Aku tak butuh mobilmu. Yang aku mau hatimu." Tangis Ino dipelukan Deidara.

"Dengar aku mencintaimu. Ini hanya hadiah kecil, tolong jangan tersinggung."

"Dei..."

"Ino..." Deidara menggenggam tangan Ino erat dan menciumnya beberapa kali membuat Ino mengernyit bingung melihat Deidara begitu bernafsu pada tangannya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Dei." Bisik Ino sengaja mendramatisir keadaan, ia memeluk Deidara sambil pura-pura menangis membuat Sasuke yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka ingin muntah.

"Ck ck ck... Dasar tak berguna." Gumam Sasuke kesal, ia hendak pergi tapi matanya serasa terpaku dan tak bisa melihat kearah lain membuatnya makin kesal dan segera menulis beberapa kalimat dicatatan hariannya lalu menempelkannya dijidat Ino.

"Akh... Kau gila?"

"Melakukan tindakan mesum didepan apartemen disiang hari, kau bisa didenda atau masuk penjara. Cepat bersihkan semua toilet umum diapartemen ini sebagai dispensasi."

"Apa?"

...

...

...

Ino berjalan pelan memasuki ruangannya. Matsuri yang melihatnya segera mengikuti Ino dengan raut cemas,"Apa kau berfikir akan mengundurkan diri?"

"Hm?" Ino mengernyit bingung, ia tak mengerti maksud rekan kerjanya tersebut. Matsuri menghela nafas berat ia balas menatap Ino iba,"Klienmu melihat saat kau berkelahi. Mereka bilang akan membatalkan semuanya jika masih ada kau diproyek itu."

"Oh?"

"Oh? Kau tak hawatir? Jika kau ikut rapat siang ini kau pasti dikeluarkan. Apa tak lebih baik kau mengundurkan diri saja sekarang daripada kau dipermalukan?"

"Haha... Aku sudah mengirim suratnya langsung pada Pa Jiraiya. Aku juga sudah putuskan untuk meneriwa beasiswa dari perusahaan untuk melanjutkan s2." Ino merangkul pundak Matsuri senang. Angin kantor selalu membuatnya bosan, kupu-kupu yang hinggap dijendelapun tak lagi semenarik saat ia pertama masuk kerja. Mungkin waktu telah mengubah semuanya, Ino baru menyadari jika perasaan manusia hanya semudah itu.

"Huh. Kau beruntung."

"Kenapa?"

"Ya, kau punya tubuh yang MEMBUNUH." Ujar Matsuri penuh penekanan seraya menyusuri lekuk tubuh Ino yang menurutnya sempurna,"Kau orang yang paling diandalkan diperusahaan ini. Kau ingat? INO ADALAH BERLIAN PERUSAHAAN KITA, meskipun kau dicampakan kau akan dengan mudah mendapatkannya lagi." Lanjut Matsuri membuat Ino tertawa mendengar penilaian sahabatnya,"Kau iri eh?"

"Ya.."

"Huh, tapi bicara soal membunuh atau dibunuh, tubuhku masih menarik untuk anak SMU haha..."

"Dasar gila."

"Kau takan percaya," Ia menunjukan poto-poto diponselnya yang berisi potonya saat bersama beberapa anak laki-laki berusia tujuh belas tahunan. Matsuri mengerucutkan bibirnya,"Kau tak ingin menikah?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Hidup itu... Entah kita berusaha mencari kebahagiaan untuk diri kita sendiri atau mencoba membahagiakan orang lain, yang jelas hidup adalah bagaimana cara kita memuaskan diri. Kita takan berhenti sebelum kita puas entah itu membahagiakan ataupun menyakitkan. Meskipun kau menangis lagi dan lagi jika kau belum puas kau akan melakukannya lagi meskipun tahu bagaimana hasilnya." Ino menyenderkan tubuhnya ketembok. Sebenarnya ia pun tak tahu apa itu hidup, ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang ia katakan benar atau salah. Matsuri melihatnya sebagai gadis yang sempurna padahal sebenarnya Ino selalu merasa ada yang kurang dari dirinya, bukan harta atau kekayaan seperti yang selalu ia katakan tapi tujuan. Ia tak memiliki tujuan apapun selain memuaskan keinginannya saja.

"Menikah? Itu terdengar membosankan. Saat usiaku dua puluh tahun aku juga pernah berfikir untuk menikah dan hidup dengan baik sebagai ibu rumah tangga dan berhenti bekerja, tapi impian itu sudah terkubur dan membusuk dalam anganku begitu lama tepatnya sejak aku sadar cinta takan menyatukan sepasang kekasih seperti cerita dalam dongeng. Semakin kau mencintai kau akan semakin terluka, itulah kenyataannya."

Matsuri menatap Ino dalam, rasanya baru pertama kali ia mendengar Ino bercerita banyak tentang pandangan hidupnya. Ia selalu berfikir Ino adalah gadis yang sangat angkuh dan mungkin benar dia memang angkuh tapi ucapannya terdengar masuk akal,"Lalu?"

"Haha.. Ibu dan ayahku saling mencintai tapi akhirnya bercerai. Kau tahu apa alasan mereka? Mereka bilang karena mereka sudah tak cocok lagi. Mereka orang yang menggelikan, mereka selalu ada diurutan paling depan jika ada yang mencela pernikahan tapi mereka tak sadar mereka sendirilah yang menghancurkan arti baik sebuah pernikahan, jika mereka bisa dengan mudah berpisah karena tak cocok harusnya mereka tak menikah saja sejak awal." Matsuri terdiam, menimbang-nimbang ucapan Ino.

"Ucapanmu terdengar benar, tapi tak semua hal bisa diselesaikan dengan logika." Matsuri menepuk pundak Ino sambil lalu. Ino hanya tersenyum kecil. mungkin Matsuri benar tapi satu-satunya impian untuk menikah telah hancur kalaupun impian itu tumbuh kembali bukan karena cinta tapi karena ia lelah dan butuh tempat untuk pulang.

...

...

...

"Kau sedang apa?" Ino mendekati Naruto yang tengah berdiri didepan kamarnya. Naruto segera menggenggam tangan Ino erat sambil menatap matanya dalam,"Maaf.."

"Kau berhasil?"

"A-apa?"

"Kudengar gadis itu.. siapa namanya? Sakura? Dia putra ketua jaksa agung dan karena hubunganmu dengan gadis itu ayahnya mempromosikanmu jadi jaksa wilayah kan?" Ino melepaskan tangan Naruto pelan dengan raut datar. Naruto menundukan kepalanya merasa bersalah,"Aku harus melakukannya."

"Memang. Hidup terlalu sulit untuk anak malang sepertimu, tetaplah seperti itu jika itu bisa membuatmu tetap hidup. Tetaplah menjilati kaki mereka seperti yang sering kau lakukan padaku dulu jika itu bisa membuatmu bahagia." Naruto menatap Ino sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapan gadis itu tapi Ino hanya membalas tatapan Naruto dengan senyum kecil yang entah apa artinya,"Apa aku salah?"

"Tidak. Kau benar." Jawabnya setengah berbisik membuat Ino tersenyum puas telah berhasil mempermalukan pemuda itu, meski menurutnya ucapannya tak seberapa dibanding dengan apa yang ia lakukan kemarin malam didepan orang-orang,"Setidaknya akulah yang membantumu berjuang dari nol, aku juga yang meminta restu pada budha hingga tak masuk kerja karena kakiku bengkak haha... Kau harus mengingatnya seumur hidupmu, setidaknya sesalilah perbuatanmu hingga kau mati. Orang jahat bukan mereka yang selalu membuat kesalahan, tapi mereka yang tak pernah menyesal setelah membuat kesalahan pada orang lain."

"Ya, aku pasti mengingatnya."

"Bagus. Pulanglah, kau akan segera menikah tak pantas berkeliaran diapartemen gadis lain." Ino segera masuk dan menutup pintunya. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya dilantai dengan wajah datar. Beberapa kali mengedipkan matanya bulir-bulir air mata pun keluar dari balik kelopak matanya dengan raut yang masih tak berubah.

'Jangan bercanda, memangnya cinta apa yang kau tahu? Memangnya siapa kau berani menyakitiku? Aku pernah berdoa dengan sungguh-sungguh agar hidupmu menderita karena saat itu aku marah, benar-benar marah. Tapi saat aku berbalik aku malah ingin tertawa, ya setengah dari manusia yang ada dibumi adalah laki-laki aku tak perlu membuang waktu dengan meratapi kepergianmu.'

...

...

...

Plokk

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Ino tak terima, saat ia membuka pintu ternyata Sasuke telah berdiri didepan wajahnya dan menempelkan kertas peringatan didahinya cukup keras hingga kepalanya terasa pusing. Ino segera membacanya sambil sesekali mendelik pada Sasuke,"Pot?"

"Kau memecahkan dua pot Bibi Tsunade, mengakulah."

"Hah... Kau pasti bercanda, kau menginterogasiku karena hal bodoh yang tak pernah kulakukan!" mengetahui jika Ino akan mengatakan itu, Sasuke tak lupa membawa karung berisi pecahan pot milik Tsunade tetangga mereka dari kamar 24. Padahal baru kemarin ia bangun tidur dengan tenang karena tak ada hukuman tapi kini masalah lain datang,"Bersihkan semua teras apartemen kita."

"Kita? Kau pasti gila!"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau kira ada berapa ratus kamar diapartemen ini? Jika kau tak gila kau pasti melepaskanku dan membiarkanku hidup dengan tenang!" Ino berteriak-teriak marah membuat beberapa tetangga keluar dengan tatapan kesal karena merasa terganggu. Ino segera menundukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum penuh penyesalan yang jelas hanya dibuat-buat,"Baiklah... Lakukan yang lain saja."

...

"Apa aku harus melakukan ini?" Ino berbisik sambil menatap Sasuke tajam tapi Sasuke malah menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Ia menatap Ino dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut dan segera memalingkan wajahnya menahan tawa. Ino hanya mendecak sebal, padahal ia telah jadi PNS yang berprestasi dikantor tapi saat diapartemen ia hanya terlihat seperti murid SMU yang tengah dihukum oleh guru olahraga. Dilehernya tegantung kertas lebar yang berisi "SAYA BERJANJI TAKAN MERUSAK POT LAGI" belum lagi ditangannya ia memegang mike kecil. Sasuke memaksanya meminta maaf secara lisan dan tulisan didepan gedung apartemen sambil berlutut dengan pakaian tidur dan wajah lusuh karena belum mandi,"Saya mengakui kesalahan saya, sebenarnya sayalah yang selalu memecahkan pot di apartemen ini." Ucap Ino sambil meringis, ia bisa mendengar helaan nafas warga yang sepertinya telah terbiasa mendengar permintaan maaf tersebut,"Saya benar-benar minta maaf, saya berjanji takan mengulanginya lagi." Lanjutnya.

"Kau senang?" Bentak Ino kesal, Sasukepun tertawa renyah melihat tampang kesal tetangganya tersebut. Ino menatap Sasuke bingung, baru pertama kali ia melihat pemuda menyebalkan itu tertawa dan sangat tampan,"Ya. Kau menghiburku." Jawab Sasuke senang, Ino menghela nafas bosan, mungkin sudah sejak awal dia menjadi mainan Sasuke tanpa ia sadari,'Siapa yang peduli kalau kau tampan? Kau hanya laki-laki menyebalkan dimataku.'

"Aku dengar kau mulai kuliah." Ino menganggukan kepalanya tak berminat berkata apapun. Sasuke kembali tersenyum sambil meneguk sekaleng jus tomat ditangannya,"Akan ada banyak mainan disana."

"Aku kuliah untuk belajar."

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali, padahal teman-teman seangkatanku banyak yang melanjutkan kuliah disana setelah sukses dengan perusahaan mereka." Ino membulatkan matanya mulai tertarik. Ia segera memasang tampang semanis mungkin,"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Mereka harus punya sertifikat yang menunjukan jika mereka berpendidikan tinggi."

"Berarti mereka orang-orang yang sukses." Ucap Ino, ia mendekati Sasuke membuat Sasuke merinding ngeri,"Kau tak ingin mengenalkan gadis secantik ini pada mereka?" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Ino sambil menyeringai jahil,"Bukannya kau yang bilang, pemuda tampan dan mapan jika tidak menikah pasti mereka homo?"

"Ya?"

_Flash Back_

"_Dasar sialan! Kau pasti homo!" Teriak Ino kesal setelah Sasuke berjalan jauh didepannya. Dahinya dibanjiri keringat karena harus membersihkan toilet umum yang jumlahnya tiga disetiap lantai,"Kenapa kau menyebutnya homo?" Tanya Konan yang saat itu hendak menginap diapartemen Ino._

"_Bukannya kau bilang dia tampan? Usianya tiga puluh tahun. Dia cukup umur dan tampan, pemuda sesempurna itu pasti sudah menikah, kalau tidak dia pasti maho!" ,_

_End Flash Back_

"Ah, itu... kau tahu aku hanya bercanda." Ino berdalih sambil menggaruk pelipisnya canggung.

"Wanita dikorea kebanyakan alergi pada komitmen, jadi mereka tak mau menikah kalaupun menikah saat usia mereka setidaknya tigapuluh tahun, mereka menikah dengan laki-laki sukses berusia empat puluh dua tahun dan mereka TAMPAN." Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Ino didepan kamarnya.

"Yang benar saja. Cerita itu hanya ada didrama-drama! Kau kira laki-laki akan tetap setampan itu saat berusia empatpuluh dua tahun? Mereka pemuda berusia duapuluh lima yang memainkan peran pria dewasa. Kau pasti tahu kan?" Teriak Ino. Setelah Sasuke menghilang dari pandangannya ia menghela nafas lega,'Untuk apa aku membicarakan masalah itu?' Ino mengacak rambutnya bingung dan segera masuk kekamarnya. Ia harus segera mandi karena ada kelas pagi.

...

...

...

Ino berlari-lari kecil memasuki sebuah rumah makan. Ia segera mendekati Deidara yang tengah menunggunya dimeja bernomor sembilan,"Hai. Lama nunggu?"

"Hei. Enggak, ayo duduk!" Ino tersenyum ramah dan segera duduk,"Aku sudah memesankan makanan."

"Oh, baiklah."

"Selamat menikmati."

"Terimakasih." Deidara segera menyantap makanan dihadapannya dengan tangan yang bahkan belum ia cuci. Ino hanya menatapnya tak percaya, selera makannya hilang melihat Deidara menjilati jari-jarinya,"Kau tak makan?"

"Ya," Ino memakan sedikit steak dan kembali terpukau dengan gaya makan Deidara yang agak mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang selalu memungut roti bekas didepan kamarnya,'itu aku (-_-

"Ino."

"Hm?" Ino tersenyum kecil, Deidarapun mendekatinya perlahan dan menggenggam tangan Ino mesra sayang bukannya merasa senang Ino justru mual karena tangan Deidara masih terasa basah dikulitnya.

"Aku menyukaimu." Deidara mendekati wajah Ino dan menatapnya lamat-lamat, tapi setelah cukup lama bukannya mencium bibir Ino Deidara justru menciumi tangan Ino,"Kau mau menyuapiku?"

"Eu... Be-baiklah..." Ino hendak mengambil sendok tapi Deidara menolak,"Aku ingin dengan tangannmu.

"Oh. Ya." Ino tersenyum agak takut, ia mengambil sedikit makanan dan mendekatkan jari-jarinya kemulut Deidara yang segera dijilati oleh Deidara bahkan setelah makanannya habis membuat Ino menelan ludah makin takut,"Tanganmu manis." Deidara terus menjilati tangan Ino hingga terdengar suara-suara aneh membuat pengunjung lain menatapnya dengan tatapan,'dasar mesum.'

Jika diingat-ingat Deidara selalu mencium tangan Ino penuh nafsu, awalnya Ino suka dengan perlakuan Deidara tapi lama kelamaan Ino mulai sadar ada yang tak beres dengan pemuda itu. Ino mengambil sepiring pasta yang belum dimakan dan segera menumpahkannya tepat diwajah Deidara,"DASAR CABUL!"

Plakk

Ino segera keluar dari rumah makan tersebut dengan tampang kesal bercampur sedih,"Astaga... Kakak dan adik sama saja... Sepertinya aku tak berjodoh dengan orang kaya." Cibir Ino kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

...

...

...

"Uchiha!"

"Hn?"

"Ini pasti perbuatanmu! Cepat buka pagarnya!"

"Astaga." Sasuke menepuk jidatnya melihat kelakuan bodoh Ino. Ia hampir saja tertawa jika ia tak ingat harus menjaga image didepan gadis itu. Pagar apartemen itu ada dikanan tapi Ino malah menarik-narik pagar bagian kiri.

"Kau mabuk?" Tanya Sasuke memastikan. Ia bisa mencium bau alkohol dari mulut Ino tapi Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya,"Ung... Aku tidak pernah mabuk. Aku bisa tahan minum satu galon sake, kau tahu kan?" Jelas Ino ngelantur, kadang terdengar suar cegukan mungkin karena terlalu banyak minum.

"Ya ya aku percaya.. Ayo pulang!"

"Ung... Aku ingin melihat bintang." Sasuke menatap Ino yang melempar tatapan memelas padanya, membuatnya menghela nafas maklum, meski sebenarnya mengantuk akhirnya ia ikuti juga langkah Ino hingga mereka sampai disebuah taman.

"Dasar bajingan. Hehe.. Keluarga Namikaze bajingan!" Teriak Ino dengan suara meleok-leok. Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar,"Kenapa kau seperti ini?"

"Hm?" Ino menyenderkan kepalanya kepundak Sasuke dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?" Gumam Sasuke pelan, ia tak mengharapkan jawaban apapun dari Ino, ia hanya merasa kasihan pada Ino. Bukan, bukan pada Ino ia kasihan pada dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa berhenti menatap Ino. Ia selalu merasa nyaman saat Ino ada didekatnya dan ia tak merasa kesepian saat mereka selalu bertengkar tiap pagi seperti anak-anak.

"Sasuke.." Bisik Ino, ia memeluk pinggang Sasuke seolah tengah memeluk guling kesayangannya.

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kau menyebalkan sekali? Padahal kau... kau tahu? Aku... aku,,,, aku... aku tak mengerti kenapa aku merasa nyaman saat didekatmu. Aku tak perlu pura-pura terlihat anggun didepanmu, aku bahkan tak malu memakan roti pungutanku didepanmu, aku aneh kan?" Sasuke tertegun mendengar ucapan setengah mabuk Ino,"Kau tahu tidak? Pasti tidak kan? Ya, mana mungkin orang sepertimu tahu tapi aku akan memberi tahukannya padamu, hanya padamu hehe... Saat pertama bertemu denganmu aku pernah bermimpi menikah dengan mu. Menjijikan sekali, kau pasti berfikir begitu." Sasuke tersenyum lebar mendengar kalimat demi kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Ino, dan ia langsung memeluk gadis itu erat.

"Harusnya aku ada didekatmu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu mabuk."

...TAMAT...

:::::::::Ino 3th Kemudian::::::

Apa Sasuke akan menikahiku? Mungkin banyak yang berfikir seperti itu tapi sebenarnya tidak. Aku sendiri baru mengetahuinya jika Sasuke lahir dari keluarga kaya dan dialah yang mengepalai proyek tiga tahun lalu yang membuatku terpaksa mengundurkan diri. Hahhh... aku menyukaimu itulah yang kukatakan saat Sasuke melamarku sebelum ia pindah ke Amerika tapi aku menolaknya. Aku mengantarnya ke bandara dan meninggalkannya disana, aku yakin jika saat itu tak ada Itachi yang menjemputnya, Sasuke pasti berlari kepintu gerbang lalu memeluku dan mengatakan 'Aku takan pergi tanpamu.'

Kini aku masih duduk diruangan kerjaku sambil menatap kupu-kupu yang hinggap dijendela seperti biasa. Aku masih menjadi PNS berprestasi diperusahaan Pak Jiraiya.

Cinta tak membuatku berubah fikiran, bagiku pernikahan masih tetap menjadi hal yang tabu dan membosankan lagi pula tubuhku masih menarik untuk mahasiswa. Seperti yang kukatakan Hidup adalah bagaimana cara kita memuaskan diri. Awalnya aku memang berfikir menjadi istri pengusaha akan membuat hidupku lebih baik, bagaimanapun menjadi dermawan kayaraya pasti mudah jika aku memiliki uang tapi kenyataannya aku masih sendiri dan mencari tujuan hidup yang belum kuketahui.

Oke, semangat Ino! Aku harus menjadi wanita sukses diusia tiga puluh tahun, jika tidak aku harus menikah dengan laki-laki tampan dan kaya raya tapi jika ketiganya tak tercapai? Ya sudahlah. ~('.')~

Tiga puluh tahun adalah saat memulai lagi semuanya dari awal, angin baru untuk memulai lagi perjuanganku sebagai gadis single (^.^)d

"Yah... Aku Ino Yamanaka dan AKU MASIH SENDIRI!"

"Baiklah Ino, suaramu baru saja berhasil memecahkan kaca jendela kamarku." Ucap seorang pemuda datar. Saat aku berbalik ternyata pria itu pria tampan, dia meninggali kamar bekas Sasuke tapi aku tak peduli. Kupasang wajah manis andalanku seraya menunduk dengan mata berkaca-kaca,"Maafkan aku."

"Jika kau sudah membersihkan kamarku."

"APA?" Bentakku tak terima tapi pria itu malah menyunggingkan senyum aneh yang jelas dibuat-buat,"Hai, aku Sai penghuni baru kamar itu. Cukup basa-basinya, sekarang cepat bersihkan kamarku!"

"Kau pasti titisan Sasuke." ,)9


End file.
